crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Anecdotal Antidote Apocalypse
''Anecdotal Antidote Apocalypse ''is the third Carmilla story written by Dr. Bender. It begins on 2006-12-01 and is otherwise undated, however the action is entirely in the early part of December 2006 and covers the origins of Jet. Part 1 Part 1 was released on 10 February 2013. The story opens in Chief Delarose's office, with Jobe accusing Sara of patent infringement - he's developed a form of silkworm called Razorspinner whose thread is a double helix wound around a core thread (which he claims is to be used in security and construction); she's developed a form called Monoworm whose thread is a triple helix (which she claims is for research into industrial lubricants). Annoyed at having his claim for patent infringement thrown out, Jobe vows revenge. Meanwhile, Sara's summoned to a meeting with the Head, where she's informed that The Executive and Whateley Alumni have unanimously agreed to remove her from the course schedule. However, Carson's managed to sweeten the pill by assigning Sara as an Assistant Teacher to the magic department while she's officially on self-directed study. Unofficially, Carson would like her to investigate the grounds for Class X influence. Later that night, Gore receives a call from Tansy, commissioning him to attack Sara. Nearly a week later, Sara visits TK and Rip in Kimba Corner. After a discussion about telekinetic dexterity, Sara reveals her project (produced under the advisement of Cecilia Rogers, the costume department and Bunny): a black blob of tar-like 'goo' which is actually a "matrix of interwoven near-monomolecular strands, each one as strong as diamond" (presumably the threads spun by her monoworm - later revealed to also contain traces of mithril) She then reveals the true purpose: she'd like Jade to charge it and employ Jinn as a near-invulnerable bodyguard. After Jinn has switched from 'human' form to 'object' form a few times, they realise the material is so detailed she looks completely anatomically correct... and completely naked. After inadvertently calling talcum powder Jinn into the sunroom, Jade re-christens the new Jinn, Jet... before Jet pranks Rip and takes off into the dorm, closely followed by Rip and Toni. Sara wryly notes that the others haven't yet figured out the easy way to stop such insanity would be to hold Jade hostage. Meanwhile, Oak presents Rev. Englund with Jobe's Razorspinner notes and suggests sending Nex against Sara, but the Rev. declines - they'll have to deal with Nex sooner or later, but leave him alone for the time being. The Rev also discusses Nightbane's condition - following the Halloween incident, she was found in the cabin with an orichalcium weapon. Subsequently, she's still in isolation and although medically fine, she continually babbles something about an 'angel' which the Rev. can't understand. He assumes Sara's "foul aura" had an effect on Nightbane's sanity. The following morning, Jet's incredibly happy, alternating between various blob shapes and her schoolgirl form (complete with fake uniform), while Gypsy's still in a foul mood - since inadvertently becoming marked (a feat she blames herself for as much as Sara), she's been abandoned by her old friends. Later on in the Lovecraft Room, Sara's deep in concentration, musing the fate of her team: Hippy and Feral are now an Item, Gypsy hates her, while Merry spends much of her free time upgrading and securing Whateley's network. Sara decides she's not so keen on the idea of an official team any more, as she's been asked to keep a lid on Class X threats to the school - there's a very short list of people she'd trust to help her, but most of those have other committments - while anyone involved with her could potentially come under fire from The Goobers. Jet offers her help, but is calmly refused by Sara, who'd like her to rein in her enthusiasm - besides which, although they don't realise it, Sara and the Goobers are technically on the same side. Jet leans in to kiss Sara, before revealing she's kissed girls before (and liked it!) during her experience with Tansy. She mounts Sara and demonstrates her lover's not the only one with tentacles any more... Overnight, Ecto-tek reviews CCTV footage of Jobe and Oak's dorm and notices Jobe making a heavily encrypted call (revealed later to be Gore) and surmises that as a result, Sara will soon be out of their hair forever. The following morning, Jet reveals that despite their innocent looks, the J-Team have watched hentai. Although Jade herself apprently doesn't understand the point, the rest of the J-Team think it's cool - although "recent experience" suggests reality isn't like the videos at all - there's a lot more logistics involved. Silliness over, she then asks Sara what happened between her and Nightbane on Halloween. By the time Nightbane turned up, Sara was a bit of a mess, having had most of her body disintegrated by fifty caliber sniper rounds. After arriving at a stalemate with Nightbane's sword millimetres from Sara's body and a tentacle millimetres from Nightbane's throat, they have a discussion - the gist of which is that Sara's in no mood to kill, but doesn't particularly want to be killed herself. The stalemate is resolved by the sudden appearance of Bluejay, who lifts Nightbane high into the air, embedding the sword in the roof (with Nightbane still holding on). Back in the present, Gore visits Jobe to receive his commission: Jobe wants Sara to be intercepted and a hair sample taken - he doesn't care about whether she completes her journey or not, but he doesn't appear to expect Gore to survive the encounter. At breakfast, Jet still can't get over the fact Bluejay saved Sara - and kissed her (even though she was a mess of tentacles at the time). Understandably, Sara would like the encounter kept secret. She turns down her meal (the cat's too cute), again rejects Jet's suggestion to take out the Goobers (“Mass murder isn’t going to do us any good in the grand scheme of things. It’s called a pyrrhic victory, you may win the war but you lose everything else”) then suggests they retire to the Lovecraft Room to do some tests on Jet - she didn't expect the extension effect on Jet's charge to last this long. In a secret lair under Whateley, Jobe and Oak discuss the hit - Jobe's primarily interested in a tissue sample he can study to produce the ultimate anti-GOO weapon, but also expresses confidence that Gore can take out Sara - “Trust me, if this guy can’t kill her, no-one can.” Back in the Lovecraft Room, Sara deduces the molecular structure of Jet's body has changed - her thread was woven from spinnerettes based on the Monoworm design directly from Sara's body, mixing DNA from Jade's skin and hair cells with cells from Sara. Jade charging it has changed it to look like threads of mithil only with a very strange atomic structure. Jet wonders what would happen if Jade charged Sara - Sara replies she'd probably just absorb the energy, but would be too scared to try it, joking "for all I know it’d turn me into Jade, Vampire Princess." Just then, a note's pushed under Sara's door proclaiming "Beware Oak", although there's no sign of the sender. She decides to go over to Jobe and Oak's room to have a chat, instructing Jet to follow five minutes later. While taking a shortcut through the forest, Sara finds herself on the receiving end of attacks by a warper wearing dark blue body armour and a black hockey mask, using a combination of weapons and reality rendering. At one point she corners him, but he pushes her away before she has chance to burrow past his armour. Just before he's about to launch his final blow, Jet flies in and launches him into a tree. He pulls out a weapon and fires several consussive blasts which fell trees, but Jet avoids them and rushes over to Sara as he warps away. Sara's too cold and devoid of energy to regenerate, so plans on dying. Jet, however, has other ideas and orders Sara to eat her. Survival instincts overriding her will, Sara complies then, having regenerated, holds the cloth that once contained Jet and screams into the air at her loss. tbc Category:Stories Category:Dr. Bender Category:Gen1